


Colours

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [25]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: Many people thought that Yang's favourite colour was yellow, but it was actually purple.JanuRWBY Day 25: Colour Symbolism
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Colours

When people think of a colour to associate with Yang, they often think of yellow. Yellow represents sunshine, hope, and happiness. It’s the colour of her hair and her aura, the representation of her soul. If not that, than her name translates to ‘Little Light Dragon’.

Yang loved the colour yellow but her favourite was actually purple. Representing royalty, power, and ambition, Yang can understand why yellow comes to people’s mind first. But it’s the colour of her eyes, and Summer once told her that eyes are the window to people’s soul.

When she was younger, she often sported an orange bandana, but when Summer gave her a purple bandana one day, saying how it matched with her eyes, Yang has always found a way to incorporate purple into her outfit in some way.

Often a purple bandana tied above her boot, it was also the purple fabric hanging off her belt, or the purple shoelaces she had on her sneakers back home.

The end of the Great War cemented the culture of colours incorporated into one’s identity, but at the end of the day, a colour was just that, a colour. So many other things made up a person and a colour shouldn’t be the be-all and end-all of that.

But when Yang met Blake, it cemented her love of purple. Most people thought of black when thinking of Blake, but the purple accents adoring her clothes was what Yang focused on more.

Purple often meant royalty, power, and ambition, but it also represented creativity, wisdom, devotion, and pride. And knowing Blake, Yang had to agree that purple truly represented her.

Their complementary aura and eye colours was the cherry on top that really made Yang believe that the two could be together. But staring at the gravity dust tube, it’s purple form laid on the workbench in front of her, Yang can only wonder whether Blake thinks the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> This still feels pretty rough, I might come back and fix this up later.


End file.
